flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Guns n' Angel
Guns n' Angel is an older flash game developed by Ninja Kiwi. It's an action platformer game where the player takes control of a gun-slinging girl named Angel who travels across the world to stop an invading alien army. Links The game can be found at: * Ninjakiwi.com * Notdoppler.com Controls * Left/Right or A/D: Move Angel * Up or W: Jump * Down or S: Crouch * Mouse: Move to Aim Guns, Click to Shoot * Number Keys (1-9): Select a Weapon * Q and E: Cycle through Weapons * G: Throw Grenade Story An alien overlord named Mechanoid and his army of monsters are on the loose and plan on taking over the planet! Luckily, an action girl named Angel has set out to stop the alien menace. Armed to the teeth with an arsenal of various firearms, she travels the world and visits hostile jungles, deserts, and even factories to hunt down tMechanoid's toughest minions and wipe them out. Gameplay The game consists of three worlds, each one containing two levels. The first level of each world has only one goal: kill every enemy in the level. Simple enough. The second level of each world contains a boss, which you have to find and defeat. In these levels, you don't have to kill all enemies; all you have to do is get rid of the boss. When Angel kills an enemy or destroys an obstacle, it'll sometimes drop a pickup. These pickups can include health kits (to restore health), different types of guns, and grenades. On rare occasions, you might also find a C4 Charge which can be used to destroy especially tough metal barriers. Being a simple platformer game, Guns n' Angels uses a simple health system which includes a health bar and three lives. Angel takes damage over time from enemy attacks, and when her health bar is depleted she dies, loses a life, and respawns someplace close to where she died. If Angel runs out of lives, the player has to restart the level they were on from the beginning. Worlds # Jungle Trouble: A somewhat small area deep within a jungle. Contains mostly weaker enemies. # Desert Doom: A larger desert area with some pyramids in the distance. Contains some more powerful enemies. # Factory Fury: A much larger area based inside the aliens' factory headquarters. Full of very powerful enemies. Weapons In the beginning of the game, Angel starts out with one weapon, the 9mm Pistol. As the game progresses, enemies might sometimes drop new weapons that are permanently added to Angel's arsenal. Once collected, these weapons can be used as long as Angel has ammo for them. * 9mm Pistol: Angel's default weapon. Has unlimited ammo but isn't very powerful. * Uzi: Has a high fire rate but low accuracy and a low damage output. * Pump Shotgun: A close-range weapon that has a low fire rate but does heavy damage. * AK-47: An automatic assault rifle that does decent damage and has good accuracy. * MG4 Machine Gun: Does heavy damage, has a rapid fire rate, and has great accuracy. * AA-12 Shotgun: An automatic shotgun that does way more damage than the Pump Shotgun. * Rocket Launcher: Launches rockets that generate massive explosions. * Flamethrower: Short-ranged weapon that spews flames which deal lots of damage quickly. * M134 Minigun: Has an extremely high rate of fire and does massive damage. * Hard-On Particle Cannon: Does insanely massive damage and can damage many targets at once with a single shot. Enemies Jungle Enemies Enemies first introduced in Jungle Trouble. * Chomper: Small and extremely weak enemy that relentlessly pursues Angel and tries to bite her. * Sludge: Blob monster that slowly chases Angel and spits slime at her. * Yeti: Large creature that moves fast and uses powerful melee attacks. Desert Enemies Enemies first introduced in Desert Doom. * Skelebat: Flying creature that relentlessly pursues Angel as it flies around her. * Sand Sludge: Blob monster made of sand that emerges from underground and slowly chases Angel. * Ogre: Large creature that attacks with a huge ax. Factory Enemies Enemies first introduced in Factory Fury. * Goblin: Smaller creature that chases Angel and attacks her with a pickax. * Ghost: Weak flying enemy that chases after Angel and uses melee attacks. Can pass through solid matter. Bosses * Gamoro the Beast: The boss of Jungle Trouble. Constantly slams the ground to make boulders fall from the ceiling. Performs a powerful kick attack when Angel gets close to him. * Weapon Master Zord: The boss of Desert Doom. Chases after Angel and attacks her with his hammer. Also occasionally does spin attacks around the room. * Mechanoid: The boss of Factory Fury, and the game's final boss. Performs melee attacks with his extendable arms and shoots lasers from his mouth. Only takes damage when preparing his laser attack. Trivia * The name Guns n' Angel is possibly a reference to the name of the band Guns n' Roses. * Oddly, when you beat the game it says you have completed "Normal Mode," implying that there is also a Hard Mode; however, there is no Hard Mode in this game. Category:Games with Aliens Category:Platformers Category:Notdoppler Category:Ninja Kiwi Category:Fighting games